grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Where to Aim the Silver Bullet
Where to Aim the Silver Bullet is the 4th episode of Grisaia no Kajitsu (Anime). Plot While Yuuji is jogging, he witnessed Michiru viewing at the ocean from a cliff. She explained to him about why is she viewing the ocean. Suddenly, the cat that was at the academy before returned to her, in which Yuuji claims that she was there for that cat, while she denies it, and yet she pats on its head because it likes her. Yuuji remembered what that cat's name was, and he thinks it's called "Ronmel", but Michiru corrects him out of anger that the cat's name is "Meowkitty". Later, Yuuji sat down on the grass right next to Michiru and Meowkitty, which she claims that while the ocean is beautiful, the sky is scary, even at night, in which it's very cloudy. She even looked at the moon, to which she claims that it's not a full moon. She also said that she felt like being trapped in a box and can't breathe. Also, she never looked at the sky at night, because she would feel lonely. He jokingly tells her that it would suck if she would turn into a wolf, so she would look away from the night sky, though she wouldn't mind if she were a wolf, or Dracula, as she wants to be shot by a silver bullet. Then, as she feeds Meowkitty with cat snacks, she asked Yuuji what would happen when people die. Back at the dormitory, while stretching his leg, he saw Michiru drinking a sour lemon juice pouch. Then, in a flashback, after she asked him that question from before, he explains that it's like falling asleep and never waking up again, like an eternal sleep. She then tells him to bury her in that same area when she dies, in which she entrust him on that important mission. After a flashback about what happened the other day, he asked her why is she drinking that sour pouch, in which she answered that Vitamin C will make him smarter. He then asked her where was the thesis presented, but then she said that the sardines and tuna heads and the like have Vitamin C in them. But when he sighed for being unimpressed, she immediately walked away, but not before telling him that she will be smarter than him one day. Yuuji, in his monologue, says that it's not Vitamin C that makes her smarter. Later, there was an anime in the TV, and that show is called "The Fresh Fish Superman: Tuna Man", and Makina and Sachi are watching that anime with Makina shouting "Tuna Man" and Sachi shouting "Shark Man", while Yuuji is doing his push-ups with one hand. After that, on the dark and stormy night, Makina claims that Michiru is an "alien", thinking that she sometimes wear that weird thing on her head and picks up radio waves. Then, Yuuji asked Yumiko if the "alien" part worries her, to which she said that she was talking to herself. Sachi then asked and claimed that the "original Michiru" passed on and that the "current one" is a different person, as she saw it in a horror movie long ago. Amane then sort of agreed that Michiru is a completely different person sometimes, and also strangely level-headed. Makina then claimed that Michiru keeps up with her stupid act as "camouflage", removing the veil, and a demon leaps out and slaughter all of them. And with Makina's shout, lightning struck from outside the dormitory, which frightens Yumiko a little. As the girls head back to their respective rooms to sleep, Yuuji went back to his room. Suddenly, the lights went off, and he heard a girl screaming from upstairs. He rushed to the second floor and sees Yumiko getting scared, as he called her "Yuumin". Then, the girl's screaming was heard again, which scares Yumiko, but when Yuuji heard that same scream, he claims that it was Michiru who screamed from her room. Then, as Michiru came out of her room with those clear wrappers in her hair, Yuuji and Yumiko hid behind the wall. While Michiru walks forward in her weird situation, Yumiko, still getting scared, asked him if she is really a "demon". Then, they hid behind another wall as Michiru is getting closer, yelling weirdly. Apparently, Michiru heads down to the first floor. As Yumiko is going to bed, Yuuji calls her "Yuumin" again, in which she doesn't like that. As Yuuji was about to go back to his room, the lights went back on again and sees Michiru standing still, with her crying face when she is forward. When Sachi witnessed her getting the hall messy and grabbed a mop, Yuuji asked Sachi what was Michiru doing, which she explains that Michiru was doing an interpretive dance while secreting a liquid, and she does dance. After smelling the liquid that he touched, he then goes to bed, while Sachi mops the hall. Inside Michiru's room, there was a bleach box and a bleach bottle in the table, which explains why Michiru was bleaching her hair. The next day, in the afternoon, Yuuji came back to the dormitory as he was heading to his room, until Makina tells him that she, along with Amane and Sachi, were talking about friendship. When Yumiko was about to leave, Makina asked her if she thinks that men and women can be friends, although Yumiko can't answer that question as she left. Then, as Michiru came back, Amane asked her if men and women can be friends, which Michiru doesn't know about that. Then, as Michiru gave her bag to Sachi, she left. Later, Yuuji went out to look for her, and she found her in the garden fountain, and it looked like she is in pain. He tried to take her back to the dorm, but she refused to go with him and walked away from him. Then, he went to look for her again, and found her in the same cliff from before. Michiru then tells him that she doesn't like the wind, but "she" does liked it. Yuuji doesn't know what is she talking about. Then, she turned around, and he saw her eyes changed into green. It looked like she was better now, and she is just taking a rest with "Meowkitty". He then asked her who she is, and that she is not the Michiru he knew. She then asked him what would he do if he woke up after thinking that he'll never wake up again. Then, she changed to a different question about everyone being so desperate to live their lives, which he answered that life comes at a cost. As he was about to head back to the dorm, Meowkitty runs away, and green-eyed Michiru asked him if he had a lover, and she wants to know what a lover is like. She keeps asking him, and this time it's about if he ever kissed a girl, which he did. Then, she leaned closer to him and kissed him on the lips to see what does a kiss feel like. After kissing him, she still doesn't get it, and then she said "see you later". Afterwards, Michiru's eyes turned back to blue and she backed away from him, falling to the grass. As she gets up, she unintentionally touched the dog poop with her hand, and tells the boy with his dog to clean it up. As Michiru is wiping off the poop from her hand, Yuuji said that she is the Michiru he knew. She asked him if she said anything strange, which he asked her back that if she ever said anything that is not strange, which she finds it rude, as they both head back to the dorm. Next day, Michiru tells Yumiko that she needs to do her exercise instead of reading a book, which Yumiko did to an extent. Michiru claimed that she is a super athlete, but Yumiko finds that hard to believe, so Michiru showed her and dared her to attack her as she will dodge elegantly. Then, Yumiko took out her box cutter in front of her, and then Michiru moved away, claiming that she dodged it perfectly and gloating on her, which angers Yumiko as she gets closer to her. Then, Yuuji, in his monologue, claimed that the Michiru that he spoke with and got kissed by her wasn't the Michiru he knew. After Yumiko flicked Michiru's forehead and walked out of the classroom, Michiru asked him what is wrong, and just when he left the classroom, she went after him and wants to know what's really going on. He then wants to know if she did something to him the other day, in which he claimed that she "osculated" him, which she doesn't know what it means, so she wants him to reenact a little. But then she claimed to know what osculate means, but as he was about to tell her that it's not what he meant, she silenced him and claimed that she was right. Yuuji doesn't believe her, so she wants him to prove her wrong. As he leaned closer to her lips to show her what osculate really means, she ran away. Outside the building, as Michiru ate the pills, Meowkitty leaped to her head, but then she scared him off, unintentionally as she tried to apologize to him. Later that day, she was trying to find "Meowmel", as she officially called that name, while carrying a bag of biscuits. And then, she saw Yuuji going out of the building, as she gets embarrassed. Later, on the cliff next to the lighthouse, she still tried to find Meowmel, and when Yuuji asked her if she gave that cat a name like that, she told him that she combined the weird name, thanks to him. As the sun is about to set, Yuuji told her that they should head back, but she doesn't want to, because she felt guilty for being too cold to Meowmel and wants to apologize to him by bringing him the biscuits. Yuuji claimed that Meowmel is a stray cat, but soon realized that he is Michiru's best friend. Before they went back to the dorm, Yuuji wants her to go on and he'll catch up with her later. Suddenly, he saw a blood trail, and that blood came from Meowmel, which means that Meowmel is dying. Then, Michiru witnessed a dying Meowmel and cried in agony. Yuuji then made a taxi stop in front of him, and, as the end credits roll by, he and Michiru tried to take Meowmel to a Vet. As she tried to feed Meowmel with the biscuits, Yuuji told her to hold him close as he is about to die, but she doesn't believe it. Meowmel coughed blood in her hand, and then, he gave his last breath and died on her. Michiru cried in devastation after witnessing Meowmel's death. Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Michiru Matsushima *Amane Suou *Makina Irisu *Yumiko Sakaki *Sachi Komine *Meowmel Trivia * This episode marks the beginning of Michiru's route from the Visual Novel. Episodes